grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tru Dat
Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgDU17xqNXo Voice: Steve Miller's voice Appearance Tru is a six foot individual weighing at about 175 lbs. He is a blonde, caucasian young adult with blue irises. The whites of his eyes are almost always bloodshot. They are also almost always half closed. Despite his "impairment" and appearance, he can see normally. His hair is always a mess hence why he wears a white green poke-a-dot mushroom hat. His hair is long and wavy, coming out from his hat. It goes down to about his shoulders. He keeps his hair brushed back onto his back most of the time. He is rather muscular throughout his body. However, he is mostly stacked in his arms, having to carry around his giant ass pipe to smoke out of and use as a weapon. He also sports a blonde goatee. His sideburns also reach down a little bit past his ears. His skin is rather flawless except for a few tattoos on his face and knuckles along with some piercings. He has two dark blue lines coming down from the middle of his eyes and a line coming up from his chin/goatee. He also has two silver dot piercings on the left side of his nose. He also has the word "Zen" tattooed across his knuckles. He also wears eyeliner. For clothing, Tru wears a wool collared button up long-sleeved green and black plaid shirt that he keeps a half of the way buttoned. His sleeves are also pushed up to his elbows. Tru also wears a pair of dark grey shorts that hang just past his knee. His shoes are pair of light brown, leather sandals. His feet are bare within his sandals. His giant pipe is five feet long and a half a foot wide. He holds it like a bat most of the time; although, he makes sure not to spill his weed. He lets it rest on his shoulder when he doesn't use it. His pipe's size is about the equivalent of a baseball bat. His pipe has a very oriental design with a black, red, and green color palette. Personality Tru Dat is a very relaxed and chill individual who just likes to hang out, have some fun, and possibly loot some poor bystanders. He always has a smile on his face and has an overwhelming sense of humor. Even the shittiest jokes will get a rise out of Tru. He talks with a bit of a pause and may act a little spaced out from time to time. However, he is a rather smart individual and is a strong fighter. He also likes to make weird ass food combinations, which are awful to everyone but him. Tru isn't much of a ruthless monster either. He doesn't like to kill people, just steal their money, valuables, and possibly their drugs. He doesn't like the marines too much because ... well, do I have to explain why? Tru is a habitual user of marijuana, converting his weapon into a giant smoking device. It's what gives him so much of his personality. Without it, not even Tru would know who he would be personality wise. Since he was a young teenager, he has just always been high. Tru also likes a very wide array of food. Due to the munchies, this man is always hungry and is rarely picky on the kind of food he likes as long as it is organic or home cooked/grown. It's a good thing he works out via fighting and the like, or else he would probably be a thicker man. Tru doesn't really dislike anybody before meeting them and even then he wouldn't really dislike someone unless the other person adamantly hates him. Tru can be very zen. He has a fascination with medicinal properties with natural substances and organic ingredients. He questions medical knowledge approved by the World Government Health Organization being allied with the Marine Corp. He prefers to use natural organic ingredients to treat himself along with eating organic food as well. However, his munchies don't discriminate from time to time. Biography Tru Dat was raised in some island in the South Blue. He never knew his Dad, leaving his Mother early on when he was a baby. His mother lacked the ability to be a mother, barely able to care for Tru. Having to work all the time, Tru was left to his own devices without a Mother to really guide his moral compass. He learned to be a nuisance as a child and started to hang out with bad kids which what got him into drugs and the fact that his Mother did drugs as well. Due to his mother's negligence, social workers took him away from his Mother and tried to find him a new home before he was placed in a boarding school like place. It was a private school owned by an old man who taught juvenile delinquents how to fight and channel their angst into fist fighting and weaponry. It was an experimental program funded by the Marines to instill into problem children the work ethic of a soldier, to prepare them to be drafted into the Marines. However, while learning some fighting techniques and getting a taste for combat, Tru still managed to slack off and give a shit about anything work related. He just smoked his dope all day and learned the bare minimum getting yelled at demerits all the time. This continued until he was taken aside and given into a remedial teacher. His name was Master Yung. He was very different from the Grand Master of the school. His way of teaching was strict and didn't allow for Tru to act out. He got to know Master Yung and began to understand him. He stilled smoked dope secretly, but one day he found Master Yung smoking after class. Master Yung explained it as cleansing the mind to clear it and to think clearly. He didn't mind Tru smoking, letting him use it as a way to relax and improve his combat abilities. Master Yung and Tru began a special apprentice program as Master Yung taught him even more skills that the school didn't even go into. This was where Tru learned the medical properties of certain natural ingredients. How to combine certain spices to alleviate pain, stress, or exhaustion. Master Yung also taught forbidden teachings at the school such as self-awareness and individualism. Tru learned who he was with Master Yung, albeit he learned who he was high. He was taught to question things and to not take people's words for it 100%. He learned what it means to relax in order to be a better person and a better fighter. However, the Grand Master didn't know that this what Master Yung really instilled within his students, making them into people and less mindless soldiers. What's he got whiff of the teaching methods, he had Master Yung thrown out of the school and taken somewhere else unknown. Tru was confused and questioned the Grand Master. Of course, he was told to obey and then given a new Master who was just pawn to the Grand Master. However, he wasn't nearly as good as Yung or the Grand Master as Tru ran away from the school. He lived the rest of his life trying to remember and learn from Master Yung's teachings until the present where he travelled to the North Blue to escape any threat from Marines in the South Blue. He still doesn't know where Master Yung is, but he figures it isn't important and that Yung wouldn't want him to worry. He had to focus on himself and on who he wanted to be. Professions Doctor (Primary): A doctor, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries and knowing how to properly treat various diseases. Doctors can create techniques to counteract illnesses, toxins, and to properly treat wounds. These techniques can exceed rank 7 (seven). Weapon Specialist:' A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a blunt, large mace-like glass pipe and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits Skilled Practice (1 Trait): Some doctors specialize in medicine and drugs, attempting to figure out what concoctions can better a patient’s life or enhance their condition. This character will gain bonus Technique Points equal to 50% of their Will, which can only be used on medicine techniques. 'General Traits' Goliath Strength (2 Traits): This character's strength is boosted by 20%. Interim of the Mighty (1 Trait): Being the person with the most unbreakable back is a dream any man can understand. This character is granted a temporary boost in stamina, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Tru's style of fighting isn't that well trained. He swings his blunt weapon with little training. He aims at his opponent, but he knows no real methods, stances, or forms in order to best attack someone with all he has. He'd be the gringo in an Asian Kung-Fu movie who has "a lot to learn". However, he able to swing his blunt weapon, his pipe, around with a strong force. He uses his massive amount of strength to make up for his lack of efficiency and tactics. He hits hard and bloodies opponents quickly. Statistics Items Zoe (6,040 Beli): Zoe is a five foot long, half a foot wide pipe that Tru uses to smack around bitches with. She is made out of a brass metal alloy. She has an oriental design with a black, red, and green color pallette. His pipe's size is about the equivalent of a baseball bat. Techniques Feats Category:Approved